User blog:DinoLord00/HTF Season 1 Episodes 6-10 Review
Hello there. Well I guess this is the second boring review to the series. By the way, Splurdge123 is currently in a jam from his busy schedule, so we can hope he comes back soon. Anyways, you know the drill and if you don't? Click here. Anyways let's begin. Water You Wading For In a way, me and this episode sort of share a love-hate relationship. Like it's good in one are, but not so much in the other. The episode executes Flaky and her (yeah I said "her" and not "he" and I'm going to keep doing that from now on) relationship with Cuddles, but the episode just drags on and on with Cuddles being senselessly tortured. Sure Flaky was pretty funny in this episode, but the drag and the ending was a bit of a misfire. Okay Nuttin' Wrong with Candy This on in my opinion is without a doubt the cutest one in the season and some (but not me) go as far to call it the cutest in the series. But cute isn't everything. Don't get me wrong, Nutty was cute and hilarious in this episode, but the deaths and gore were disappointing because all we got was one torn off hand and a very interesting deaths that we don't see and I'm not sure if it's just me, but I just found the plot to be more simple than the previous episodes. This is a good episode, but it isn't everything. Good Wheelin' and Dealin' In this episode we got the two raccoons, but some may call it bad because it features the hated duo, but to me, they never got under my skin for some reason. Anyways, This episode compared to the previous episodes here actually fulfill more gore and it was funny at the end. However, the biggest problem (which I agree with Splurdge) is that the episode didn't represent the duo as criminals and more as wits. Luckily, this would come to fruition. Good Pitchin' Impossible Out of the bunch, this has to be the best. It clearly showcases on how dangerous the world of HTF can be and this one had a pretty hilarious and to me, had the more interesting plot to it. Looking behind this, there are flaws however. The deaths aren't that creative and just something you could whip out in a minute. A good start for our blind friend here. Great Stayin' Alive Disco Bear, another character that I think is also not that annoying and even though in my eyes it got rid of the biggest flaw most would complain about, it's not perfect. The deaths aren't too interesting and the plot somewhat felt rushed with the deaths and Disco Bear instigating the plot or whatever. On the plus side, it did do another good job at representing Disco Bear and his antics made me crack a bit of a smile. Average Overview Just like the first batch, it had a few flaws, but fared a bit better than the former. These were easily episodes that fulfilled the first's quality adn thus it gained a Good score or a 7.2 out of 10. It had a decent amount of quality and though for not the causal fan, should easily be recognized by the hardcores on thee wiki. -DinoLord00 Category:Blog posts